A household appliance is generally provided with a leveling device at the bottom of its casing. During placement of the household appliance, the leveling device is adjusted to make the household appliance stably place. After the household appliance is leveled, the leveling device can support the household appliance to keep the household appliance stable.
Taking a washing machine for example, as shown in FIG. 1, the existing washing machine is usually provided with feet mounted at a base plate 901 of its casing or at the bottom of the whole machine. Each foot comprises a screw rod A, a nut washer B and a rubber pad C. The nut washer B rotates up and down around the screw rod A, and the screw rod A rotates up and down in a screw hole in a base plate 901 of the casing. Therefore, the height of the washing machine can be adjusted by the height of the screw rod A of the feet screwed into the screw holes of the base plate 901. Mostly, the height of the washing machine is increased if the feet of the washing machine rotate counterclockwise, and the height of the washing machine is reduced if the feet of the washing machine rotate clockwise. After the height adjustment of the feet is completed, the nut washer B for preventing loosening are tightened to keep the washing machine stable.
Although said feet of the washing machine implement the leveling of the washing machine, a user still needs to carry out manual adjustment. If the washing machine has a relatively large self-weight or a placement space for the washing machine is narrow, it is very inconvenient for users to operate. Additionally, the vibration of the washing machine in a long-term working process also influences the leveling feet, and it is easy to lead to the failure of support and to result in the washing machine being placed uneven.
For example, an existing 80 KG drum washing machine generally has a weight of about 80 KG, which is relatively heavy, so it is inconvenient to adjust the height for users. Even though the height adjustment is completed, it cannot be ensured that the washing machine is adjusted to an optimal state. When the washing machine works, especially accelerates from 0 r/min to about 1400 r/min for drying, a large vibration will occur if the washing machine is placed unlevel or has a failure of support problem, which greatly influences use comfortableness of the consumers.
In addition, the vibration of the unlevel washing machine may cause foot screw to loosen, which results in vertical movement of a foot bracket, and such instability may change the leveling state of the washing machine and cause stronger vibration. After the washing machine is used for a long term, such vicious circle makes the noise become larger and larger and it also causes some damage to the washing machine to a certain extent and shorten the service life of the washing machine.
Therefore, the leveling of the existing washing machine has problems of manual adjustment, time and labor are wasted, and precision is lower.
In the view of foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.